PS I HATE YOU
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: Bubbles Carter is the hottest supermodel in the business. Every photographer wants to take her picture,every girl wants to be her,every guy wants to date her. Brick Parks is the incredibly popular and mega movie star in Hollywood,with an ego to match. Aft


**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's perfect, Bubbles, turn right, but put your hand on your left hip. Smile. Your eyes need to be more alive,girl. C'mon get it,get it. Hold it there!" Jason Moore said as he took the last picture for the shoot.

Bubbles got off the platform and grabbed her robe and threw it on. It was fun being a supermodel. In the studio,she was Bubbles Carter the carefree model. Out there,she was Bubbles Carter-Only child to one of the richest and most influential families in Hollywood.

"Bubbles darling, we have to make sure that we get the forest background for next week. Remember to get some beauty sleep, you have that meeting tomorrow."

"I know Jason. See ya later." Bubbles said over her shoulder as she left.

"Bubbles,you better be there on time." Charlie Sullivan,her manager warned,glaring at her.

She sent him her most innocent look. "I wouldn't dare!" She winked at him before turning away.

As she walked over to the elevator a guy knocked into her.

"Hey,sorry. I really am." The guy said. Bubbles looked up and noticed that he looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" She asked,head tilted to the side.

"You should. I'm Brick Parks. The biggest movie star."

"Oh, yeah. The stuck up, egotistical bastard." Bubbles said with a mocking smile.

"And you must be Bubbles Carter. The hot supermodel that only got the job because of daddy's money." He chuckled,looking her over in disgust.

"Does everyone else visualize duct tape over your mouth so early into the conversation?" Bubbles asked,glaring at him.

Before he could retort,she waved him off.

"You know what, you're not worth my time. Just curious though, why are you Mr. Big Movie Star, here in the first place?"

"I'm here to meet my uncle. Charlie."

"My manager is your uncle? Holy shit. I must have done something in a past life and this must be my punishment." Bubbles smirked.

"Not everything's about you,you know? And why the hell would my uncle want to manage you?"

Before Bubbles could said anything in response,Charlie came into the hallway and smiled. "Ah, my two favorite people in the world are getting to know each other."

"Well Charlie when you come over for dinner tonight, do _not_ bring this piece of-" Bubbles said before getting interrupted.

"I wouldn't come to your house. You probably have pictures of yourself plastered all over the walls."

Bubbles glared at him,and took the next elevator down,flipping him the bird right before the doors shut.

 **X**

Bubbles stood in her kitchen, fixing dinner for Charlie. The two had more than just a business relationship. They were also very good friends,that's why they worked good together. The phone rang and she rushed to it.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles! Why don't you ever pick up?! But never mind that,how's life?" Blossom asked on the other end.

"It was great,before a couple of hours ago. I met the super jerk movie star today." Bubbles said as she worked on the salad. She had tried not to be offended by Brick's words. She had fought and earned her right at the top,all on her own. She didn't use or need 'daddy's money.'

"Who?"

"Brick Parks. He is such a jerk! Major attitude problem! He said the rudest things to me and-"

"You like him." Blossom declared, interrupting Bubbles in her rant.

"Me,like him? _Please_. Charlie's coming over for dinner,and I hope he doesn't bring that jackass with him. The jerk, oh how I hate him!"

"Uh-huh, sure Bubbles. You've binge watched all of his movies. Three times." Blossom laughed.

"I gotta go and finish up. They should be here soon."

" _They_? I thought that you didn't want to see Brick."

Bubbles realized her mistake and quickly tried to cover it.

"I meant Charlie. It came out wrong. Look I'll talk to you later, bye." Bubbles hung up and finished making the salad. The rest of the food was ready and she was setting the table when the doorbell rang.

Bubbles was dressed in a grey long sleeved oversized sweater dress that reached her knees and some fuzzy black socks. Her hair was tied in a messy bun.

She opened the door and was greeted with Charlie's smiling face... And Brick,the jackass.

"It wasn't my idea to come. He made me." Brick said when Bubbles shot him a look.

Bubbles had to admit that he looked good. He had on black sweats,a white long sleeved shirt that hugged his body perfectly. The sleeves were casually rolled to the forearm and his long fiery red hair was tied in a messy man bun too. His red eyes were sparkling, and he looked sexy,in general.

"It doesn't matter. We can't send you away now. Come in please." Bubbles said.

Charlie had been here enough times to know his way around the house and he led Brick to the dining room, while Bubbles went into the kitchen. When she came back she sat down, unfortunately, right across from Brick.

He glared and so did she. Charlie,obviously amused,started to pass the food around while Bubbles did her best not to glance in Brick's direction. She must have _really_ fucked up in a past life.

"Next week is going to be hot, did you see yourself on the news earlier, everyone loves you." Charlie said.

"Like that's news. Everyone wants to be another Bubbles Carter. I mean really, how about we talk about me." Jason said. Bubbles rolled her eyes at his words.

"You know, lets! Your new movie sucks ass, I mean, you a nice guy? HA! That is so fucking hilarious." Bubbles said,slamming her hand on the table.

"Bubbles sweetie,don't curse. What have I told you about that?" Charlie said,smiling. She sent a glare his way.

"At least I'm not walking around in see through clothes and posing like some playboy model." Brick retorted.

"Really? Well you must _obviously_ like it if you know what I wear, and I'll have you know, I'm no playboy model. I'm so much classier then them."

"And they are so much hotter than you. And they can actually model." Brick smirked.

"You know what, screw you." Bubbles said,anger bubbling inside of her.

"Wow! That was a great comeback." His laughter reached her ears,enraging her more.

"I hate you!" Bubbles yelled. She ran out the dinning room and went upstairs,slamming her bedroom door.

"Brick,go after her. Make sure that she's ok. She is like a daughter to me, go fix it." Charlie said as he started to dig into his salad.

"I don't even know where she could be." He replied,stabbing his peace of meat.

"Just listen for the sound of her loading a gun." Charlie laughed. Brick rolled his eyes and went up the stairs after Bubbles.

Bubbles was in her room. Even though she tried not to take what Brick had said to heart, it still bothered her. She sat at her vanity in her bedroom,checking her face. The last thing she wanted was for Brick to see her cry.

There was a knock on the door and he walked in. Bubbles stood up and rushed to her bed. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it repeatedly. "Get out my room. Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Look Bubbles,I'm sorry." Brick said,looking genuine. She dropped the pillow and folded her arms.

"You're a good actor,I'll give you that." She said,glaring at him.

"C'mon I said I was sorry-" He said,moving closer.

Bubbles pointed at him.

"One more step and I'll shoot you." She warned,but didn't mean it. She didn't even own a gun.

Brick's eyes opened slightly. "Oh shit."

He was out the door before Bubbles could even blink.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay,first chapter was pretty slow,but like all my stories... It just gets better and better!**

 **Bubbles' parents will appear in the next chapter,and everyone knows nothing good every comes out of being around super rich parents who care about money a lot more than you.**

 **Anyway,read and review people!**

 **LET'S SAIL THIS BUBBLES/BRICK SHIP ONCE AND FOR ALL! :)**

 **Review!**

 **Koolbeans xx**


End file.
